Ume No Tsubasa  The Wings of Fate
by Aprilup
Summary: A what if- story. What if Aizen had planned something completely different from the start? What will happen to the tides of fate that are continously changing? Hints of Ichi/Ruki, one sided Renji/Rukia, Gin/Matsu,etc.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is sort of like a what-if story, so what if this happened instead of that, etc. Once again, my beta's parents have banned her form editing (sobs) so I am editing myself and I do so very sucky editing, as my beta says.

I have worked very hard on this, and researched (aka Wikipedia) lots, so please take the time to review!

SO without ado, please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, ! All rights go towards Tite Kubo.

**Prologue: Ume No Tsubasa (The Wings of Fate)**

_~Poised high, waiting for the collision of fates, strings released, chains unbound, there was silence as it took a breath and. . .~_

"Hinamori!"

A short, white haired kid ran barefoot through the dirty streets of Rukongai, panic and worry clear on his face. His normally pure, snow white hair was streaked with dirt and blood, his _hakama_ was torn and blood dripped out of the wounds that covered his body. Guilt burned through him as he ran; everything was his fault. Running through the crowds of people looking at him oddly, he continued to search for his friend, refusing to give up. Tears were welling up behind his eyes, but they never fell. Instead, the sky began to cry for him, driving the people off the street.

Thunder and lightning continued, and the constant rain that soaked his _hakama_ through turned into bitter cold hail stones that relentlessly attacked his unprotected skin. Vaguely, Hitsugaya registered the fact that it was raining, no, hailing once again. It always seemed to do that when he felt sad or angry. It was almost as if the weather followed his emotions and mimicked what he wanted to do. He pushed the unnecessary thoughts from his mind and focused solely on finding his missing friend. 'Who is probably freezing cold and lost,' he berated himself.

"Hinamori! Oi, Hinamori!"

He closed his eyes and tried to sense where Hinamori was. Recently, he found that he could tell where she was just by closing his eyes and thinking about her. It was hard to explain; he could sense other people too but Hinamori stood out because of some unknown reason. He could just sense her. The aqua blue eyes opened, and reflected in them was a deep sense of hopelessness and longing. It was useless, he couldn't seem to sense Hinamori; not in his exhausted state.

He had probably been looking for her all night. He punched a nearby wall in frustration and as he did, memories of what happened flashed through his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I'll go with you this time, Shiro-chan!"_

_He stopped and scoffed at her._

"_I don't need you, bed-wetter."_

_Hinamori frowned and folded her arms. She looked around to check whether Grandma had left the room or not before leaning in and whispering into his ear._

"_Plus, __**they **__might come again."_

_Hitsugaya stiffened but he didn't reply or turn around. Hinamori frowned and opened her mouth once again to argue. It really wasn't fair; she was the older one, so she should be the one protecting him and doing the work. Knowing Hinamori wouldn't budge, Hitsugaya gave in._

"_Fine."_

_A huge grin spread across her face as she ran forward and grabbed Hitsugaya's arm._

"_Let's go!"_

_They had bought enough food to last a couple of days and were making their way back when Hitsugaya began to feel a little uneasy. He had the distinct feeling that they were being followed. Hinamori was oblivious to the tension and was happily babbling on and on about how she loved markets and how pretty the sunset looked tonight. But something was wrong; he shouldn't have bought Hinamori with him. Last time __**they**__ had attacked him, what if this time they attack Hinamori? _

"_Oi, you white haired freak! I thought we made it clear that you weren't gonna show your ugly face here again!"_

"_You wanna get another round?"_

_Hitsugaya's worst suspicions were confirmed; it was the same pair from last time who had attacked him on his way back from the market. He had barely made it home with all his injuries. Hinamori had to spend ages in the river with him, washing off and cleaning the blood and cuts so Grandma wouldn't be so worried. His hands tightened into fists. It wasn't fair; they could hit him for all he liked, just as long as they didn't hurt Hinamori. _

"_Who's the friend? She wanna get it too?"_

_Hinamori was visibly trembling, but she forced herself to stay calm. She had come here just for this reason: to make sure Shiro-chan wouldn't get hurt. She took a deep breath._

"_Leave us alone."_

_The two men looked at each other and pulled out 2 swords. Shinigami swords. _

"_We gonna take her out? She's got nothin' to do with this."_

"_Of course we take her out, she's with that creep. She has the same aura as him, they both have spirit energy."_

_As they advanced upon Hinamori, she frantically looked around and met Hitsugaya's eyes. A moment of understanding passed through them, brown to blue. In a flash the men were upon them and there was no more time to think. _

"_RUN!"_

_**FLASH BACK END**_

There was a moment of confusion and Hitsugaya only remembered running in any direction he could, blood dripping from the wounds he had inflicted and received. He had no idea whether Hinamori got away safely or was right now in the cruel grasps of the men. Everything was just so confusing. However through the mess of jumbled thoughts one stood out.

Spirit Energy.

That's what the attackers had said they both had. It was what Soul Reapers had, he knew, so what was it doing in him and Hinamori? He suddenly realised that it was probably Spirit Energy he was using to sense Hinamori. Normally he would sense her signature so why, why would her signature disappear now? Unless. . .

Hitsugaya shook his head. He refused to consider that option, Hinamori would be fine. They both knew the harshness of the other districts of Rukongai before they moved to District 1 with Grandma; she would survive. She had to. Hitsugaya stumbled as the hail stones below him cut into his bare feet. Where was she?

Hinamori found breathing harder and harder to do; each breath seemed to send painful waves rippling through her ribs and her chest. She coughed and some blood came up with it. It was impossible; she wasn't going to make it. The men had got to her after Hitsugaya had escaped and had left her to die in the rain.

She brought a shaking hand up to touch her left eye. She waved her hand in front of it but it was no use. Blood and tears fell together from her eyes, blending together into a hideous mixture which ran down face and onto her _yukata_.

She looked up at the gloomy sky and wished for the agonising pain to come to an end. Suddenly the rain turned to hail and stung her wounds heavily. Hinamori gritted her teeth in agony; please just let someone end this.

Lightening flashed brightly and when Hinamori opened her eyes, there was someone standing in front of her. She squinted to see who it was and then pulled back. Who was it? She could just make out the outline of a person. The stranger bent down and lifted a hand to Hinamori's face; she made no move to stop him, she no energy left even if she wanted to.

"Hello, Hinamori."

Hinamori's body arched forward as she uttered a painful cry. The stranger smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, there was a blast of enormous spirit energy and the pressure forced Hitsugaya to his knees. He attempted to get up and move towards the familiar source but the pressure made him collapse on the ground, his body unable to fight against the exhaustion.

He felt the pain and fatigue creep up to him and his head rolled forward into a dead faint.

"_Hinamori."_

When Hitsugaya found the strength to stand up again, he found Hinamori lying in a crumpled heap at the corner of an abandoned alleyway. As he hoisted her up over his back and made his way back home, he didn't notice the pair of black rimmed glasses lying on the ground next to where Hinamori was. He would regret not remembering later.

~_And so fell the blade of destiny that would sever bonds for the new and plunge the world of light into an endless night of which there was no return for the desires ruled. . .~_

**AUTHOR TIME: **SO, what do you think? Drop a review, a flame, or plain greeting, it doesn't matter!


	2. Hagane

**AUTHOR TIME: **So, HERE IS CHAPPIE TWO! Read and review! (HEY THAT RHYMES, sort of. . .)

Disclaimer: I'm bored! Let's use Orihime-chan!

ORIHIME: Hello Aprilup, or should I say Asaki-chan!

ME: Shhhh! No one must know my Jap name!

ORIHIME: Why not?

ME: Don't you worry; it's got to do with the story.

ORIHIME: Do I get to appear in it?

ME: Maybe somewhere near the end . . . anyways, just say the disclaimer please!

ORIHIME: Sure! Aprilup does not own Bleach!

ME: :D you're such an easy person to manipulate!

ORIHIME: T_T

**Chapter 1: Hagane (Steel)**

_~Winter changes to spring, and with it they take the old bonds to be mended or broken, they create new bonds to be shared or hated; nobody knows what will come, for the darkest night always changes. . ."_

SHINIGAMI ACADEMY ENTRANCE EXAM

APPLICANT: Hinamori Momo

DISTRICT: Rukongai District 1

GENDER: Female

RESULT:

Kido: 100

Zanjutsu: 70

Shun-po: 80

Taijutsu: 85

Total: 335/400

OUTCOME: **PASS**

CLASS NO: **1**

"_Minna-san,_ please group yourselves into your classes according to the number next to your name in your exam sheet!"

The excited group of First Years were talking away and the buzz of chatter drowned out all other sounds; including the poor instructor who was at a loss to how she was going to order the new students. She ran her hand through her frizzy hair and attempted to push her glasses up her nose but they just slipped down again. She nearly dropped her clipboard and all her papers in the process and just managed to catch everything in time.

"_Minna-san!"_

She sighed. Next time she was definitely not volunteering for this, she would rather be in Zanpakuto class.

"Asaki-Sensei?"

The instructor turned to see a sixth year standing behind her. He was wearing the normal blue boy's uniform of the academy and he had a black choker on.

"Shuuhei-san!"

The student bowed respectfully.

"Would you like me to gather up the first years, sensei?"

"Oh that would be very kind of you Shuuhei-san; they're quite a rowdy bunch this year."

Hinamori attempted to hide herself within the crowd of people, but she was failing miserably. The girls avoided her and the guys gave her the same stares that she always got. Maybe it was a bad idea deciding to come here. With a shake of her head, Hinamori dispelled all her doubts. Hitsugaya had helped her for so long just to make it here; she will show him she is able to look after herself.

"Renji, relax. It's alright, who cares if we're in different classes?"

"Humph!"

With her eyes so focused on the ground and lost in her discouraging thoughts, she accidently bumped into someone. She quickly moved out of the way with an apology on her lips when she crashed into someone else beside the first person.

"Ah!"

"What's your problem?"

The person she bumped into was a guy with tattoos all over his forehead and a rare hair colour. His hair was all spiky and tied up in a ponytail, but that wasn't all. His hair was red.

"Ah. . .sorry. . ."

"Sorry? You should be apologising to Rukia!"

The short little girl next to him glared at up at the guy and stomped down on his foot with a sickening crunch.

"What was that Renji? Why is your fuse so short today? That poor girl didn't mean to for crying out loud!"

She took a closer look at Hinamori's face and couldn't help but take a step back.

"Ah. . ."

Hinamori felt so stupid. She had come here just for all this humiliation? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. She clenched her hands into tight fists by her side and tears were threatening to fall.

"What are you two doing?"

Hinamori looked up at the newcomer. He was blond and had a weird fringe down the front, covering one side of his face.

"You shouldn't make fun of others."

Renji growled.

"We weren't making fun, keep your nose out of this!"

He looked closer at the boy and drew back, at the same time, the other boy seemed to realise who it was.

"You!"

"You!"

The two of them stared at each other.

Hinamori fidgeted. It was sort of odd how they seemed to know each other from before. Then to her amazement, Renji started wrestling with the blond kid and they were soon on the floor rolling around.

"Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood today for some reason. The two of them met when Renji fell out of a tree and right into Kira's parents' grave. I told him not to sleep there, but did he listen? No!"

She turned and suddenly bowed.

"By the way, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, what's yours?"

"H-Hinamori Momo. Are you sure it's ok for them to be fighting like this?"

Rukia shrugged and looked unconcerned.

"If it gets to serious, the teacher will come. Plus, Renji may be really stupid, but he's not that dumb to not know when he's gone too far."

The match got wilder and more and more people gathered to watch the show.

"YEAH! Get 'im!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A chant began and people formed a circle around something, blocking all view from what was happening. People jostled around for a spot to watch and in the process someone elbowed the teacher in the face. Someone else ran past and pushed the poor teacher to the ground.

From below, the teacher's left eyebrow twitched.

"ENOUGH!"

There was a blast of reiatsu from the teacher and everyone fell silent and stopped moving.

"I really didn't want to start off this semester with a lecture on how to behave, but if this continues, then I will have to!"

The teacher pushed her way through the crowds, the sixth year following behind her. She reached the centre of the circle and found two boys on the floor, wrestling and shouting insults at each other, neither letting go or giving in.

"Freaky eyebrows!"

"Pineapple head!"

The teacher sighed and closed her eyes.

"Bakudo No. 11: Repelling Walls!"

The two on the floor were instantly repelled away and they both scrambled up to charge at one another again but never could seem to reach the other person. There was some kind of barrier in place made up of reiatsu separating them no matter which direction they tried to run.

"Would you two care to come to my office for a little chat? I think we need to sort some things out."

The sixth rounder stepped up next to the teacher.

"All first years get into your classes now, we'll continue with the introductions."

"Arigato, Shuuhei-san, I'm leaving them to you."

Shuuhei nodded and took the papers from teacher.

Hinamori Momo cautiously made her way down the corridor of the academy. The place was new to her and she didn't want to get lost, especially on her first day. The entrance ceremony had finished and everyone had got into their classes and filed off; however she was asked by Hisagi to tell the two boys that they were in Class 1. She looked down at her feet, it was an accident really.

That small girl, Rukia or something or other was placed into the 2nd class. Hinamori made it into the 1st one because of her Kido skills; it was a shame really, she wanted to be in the same class as Rukia. She seemed nice and they were getting along pretty well.

Hinamori sat down on one of the chairs outside of the office and waited for them to come out. During that time only one person walked down the corridor. It was a proper shinigami dressed in the traditional black colour. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and possessed an unbelievable size of her "assets". She stomped down the hall, muttering something about wanting to eat Rukongai food again and as soon as possible too. Hinamori stared as the beauty made her way down the corridor, what was a full-fledged Soul Reaper doing here at the Academy?

"Stupid Gin, and just after he promised me too that he'll come! Argh, that-"

Hinamori turned away, it was rude to stare, and she of all people would know that. Strange thing was that Soul Reaper hadn't stared at her. Hinamori sighed, it didn't matter anyways. Feeling tired of waiting, she stood up and was about to knock on the door.

"You will never cause such uproar at a formal occasion ever again, do I make myself clear?"

Hinamori froze outside the door of the teacher's office.

"Kira-san was correct to defend that girl and you had no right to insult her, she apologized didn't she?"

Hinamori couldn't take it; it wasn't any of the two boys' faults. It was hers for being so clumsy all the time. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"_Ano, sumimasen,_ sensei."

Hinamori shuffled into the room.

"Um, Shuuhei-sempai finished with everyone and he sent me to fetch the two boys."

The teacher stared at Hinamori's face and then suddenly realised that it was pretty rude to look and quickly looked down at her paperwork filled desk. Hinamori flushed and looked down too. She should've known the teacher would do that too; everyone had the same reaction towards her. She touched her left eye.

"Well it seems like you three are in the same class. Good luck."

Hinamori nodded and bowed. The two boys stood up and bowed.

"I'm letting you two off with a warning, next time I catch either of you acting inappropriately again you will be expelled, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai."

They filed out and there was a moment of awkward silence as the three stood, unsure of what to do with each other. Hinamori thought she should thank the blond guy for defending her but she didn't want to sound mean to red head. As she stood there, trying to think of something to say, he tall boy with the pineapple hair style broke the silence.

"Well, I must say, this one heck of good way to start the year! At least the teachers know our names now!"

He smirked at Hinamori who couldn't help but start laughing at his odd reason, which then set off the other boy laughing too. Soon the three were falling over each other, hugging their aching stomachs and gasping for breath as they laughed their heads off.

"My bad. I'm Renji. Abarai Renji."

He nudged the boy next to him hard with his elbows.

"Oi, introduce yourself, baka!"

"I-i-i-I'm Kira i-i-i-zuru."

Renji slapped the boy on the back in a friendly way and put Kira into a head lock and ruffled his hair. He laughed at Hinamori's shocked expression.

"So, what's your name?"

So he wasn't that bad after all, he was actually pretty nice. Hinamori beamed at the two of them.

"Hinamori Momo. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"_

"_Puu_!"

A watermelon seed shot out of Hitsugaya's mouth and landed perfectly on the target that he had set up for himself. Feeling bored, he tried it again and hit the target dead centre. The white haired kid took another bite out of the watermelon and then put it back on the plate next to him. It just wasn't fun to eat watermelon without someone eating it with you.

As much as Hitsugaya hated to admit it, he actually missed that stupid bed-wetter. She had to go off on her own to some stupid school to become a stupid Soul Reaper for some stupid unknown reason. She hadn't even considered what this would mean for him and grandma. She was so selfish, that girl.

Plus, she probably was severely handicapped after _**that**_ incident. Begging him to help her train every day just to get in, her hard work had paid off. Hitsugaya only wished it hadn't.

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya turned around and saw his grandma standing in the room.

"Baa-chan. Are you sure you're feeling ok to get up?"

The old lady smiled and nodded, making her way slowly to sit next to her grandson.

"Do you miss her Toshiro?"

"Peh! That stupid bed wetter? Why would I care about her?"

His grandma chuckled softly to herself, she hadn't even mentioned Momo's name and he had automatically assumed it was Hinamori because he was thinking about her in the first place. As she sat down, Hitsugaya realised that his grandma had grown awfully thin and wasn't looking as healthy as she should be. He shook his head, it was just his imagination. How could his grandma not be healthy? She was right here and chatting to him like normal.

She's feeling fine; she's just had a little cold, that's all.

So why couldn't he shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

_~Into a balanced state, equally matched and seen; a single petal falls gently and wavers in the wind, settling on one side and deciding the outcome of the future . . . ~_

**AUTHOR TIME: **HEHEHEHEHE! Guess who made a cameo in this chappie? ME! I was the teacher!

Phew, that has got to be the longest chapter I'm ever written . . . it's like 6 pages on word and about 2,300 words! But wanted to get all the introductions out in this chappie so this will be the only time any chappie would be this long!

Oh! And some Jap notes for the uneducated ones:

_Sumimasen-_ excuse me

_Sensei-_ teacher

_Ano-_ ummm

_Baa-chan-_ Grandma or granny

_Minna-san-_ Everyone

_Hai-_ Yes

_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu –_ A typical Jap greeting when meeting someone for the first time.

YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO! REVIEEEWWWWW! Pretty please?


	3. Yume

**AUTHOR TIME: **Hey! How's the story so far? (Aprilup bites her nails) I've been so worried this story would be really boring for people. I mean there's barely any Momo/Hitsu interaction. Sigh. ..I promise they will meet each other again. But at the moment I want to get the plot completely through.

It's sad! I guess I got lucky with Impact Crater and not this one, no one's reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: hmmmm, Renji!

RENJI: You make me sound like a pathetic guy, trying to be brave for the person he loves, but fails.

ME: No way! You're cool Renji! If Ichigo didn't exist I would totally support Renji/Rukia!

RENJI: If Ichigo didn't exist. . .

ME: ANYWAYS! This story ain't about you! It's about Momo and Hitsu! So but out and be a pathetic guy!

RENJI: YOU ADMITTED IT! YOU ADMITTED YOU MADE ME A PATHETIC GUY!

ME: Meh.

RENJI: Bad idea! Howl, Zabimaru!

ME: WILL ALL OF YOU JUST STOP RELEASING YOUR ZANPAKUTOS ON ME, PLEASE? Jeez, I swear every time, at least someone does it! I'm not that powerful, or special, or dangerous! Or even evil! I have everyone's best intentions at heart!

RENJI: Hihou Zabimaru!

ME: O_O ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS! YOUR BANKAI!ON ME?

RENJI: Aprilup does not own Bleach. I will proceed to make sure she is wiped off this world.

ME: Anyways, enjoy the story while I get killed by Renji! Bye!

RENJI: O_o why aren't you running away?

ME: oh, you wouldn't really hurt me would you?

RENJI: Want to see if I wouldn't?

ME: . . . Shut up. On with the story.

**Chapter 2: Yume (Dreams)**

_~The air is silent, nothing and no-one moves or thinks or talks; the quiet is not peaceful but tense and anxious, like the weather which is calm before the storm. . .~_

"But, you know, everyone has their secrets and they hide their pain within themselves."

Rukia nodded.

"I suppose so."

Hinamori took another bite of her _onigiri_. She stared thoughtfully at the ground and played with the grass underneath her feet. It was nice having a girl to talk to. Having Renji and Izuru around was always fun and they always protected her from the bullies but occasionally some girl time is pleasant. Plus, Rukia was the only girl she knew who actually wanted to talk to her and didn't snitch behind her back about her face. She had been so nice and really sensitive to Hinamori's feelings and kindly never asked how her face had become so scarred.

"Abarai-kun misses you."

Rukia looked up, slightly shocked. She turned the other way so Hinamori wouldn't see her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Hinamori smiled but hid her laughter as she took another bite of her rice ball.

"He's the one who's been avoiding me. Why would he miss me?"

The smile faded from Hinamori's face and she settled into what she called her thoughtful face.

"You know he's only been avoiding you because he hopes that you'll fit in and have new friends. He thinks he's a burden to you. He really misses you Rukia, even though he won't admit it."

There was no reply from the petite Soul Reaper-in-training.

"Rukia?"

Hinamori turned to see what Rukia was staring at and gasped. She let her rice ball fall onto her lap, creating a mess on her uniform. There was a huge crowd around two people who had just come into the Academy from the front doors. From the slope that Hinamori was sitting on with Rukia, she could just make out the clothing the two were wearing. Her heart leapt to her throat; one was wearing a white _hakama, _and the other had a shiny arm badge which reflected the light. The light was too bright for Hinamori to make out which division it was that was visiting. She quickly cleaned off and began to make her way down the hill. Hinamori didn't notice that as she left, Rukia had quietly started to cry.

Rukia knew she had to find Renji. They were best friends, how could something like this happen? It had taken someone besides herself to help her decide what to do, and she felt really stupid. It was so blatantly obvious what she had to do, she was just confusing herself by telling herself that everything was fine.

Rukia packed up her things and headed for her dormitory. Wiping the last of the moisture of her cheeks, Rukia headed off. If anyone looked closely at her, you couldn't be able to tell that she had just cried before.

Hinamori tried to push her way to the front to get a better look, but everyone kept shoving her back. Frustrated, she tried another tactic. This one involved crawling under everyone's legs. Eventually she reached the front. She looked up and was completely in awe of the Captain and the Vice-Captain. Their spiritual power was amazingly strong and it was still in its sealed form, it wasn't even their full potential.

She felt a deep sense of longing, of wanting to be closer to the two, especially the Captain. As if he heard her mental calls, the 5th Division Captain turned and faced the direction Momo was in. Their eyes met for a second and Hinamori stopped breathing. Lost in the moment, she was jolted back by someone who kneed her in the head. Hurriedly she backed out and ran away from the crowd.

She brought a trembling hand up to her chest, where her heart was thumping wildly. Why was it beating so hard? It was the first time she had met that Captain, so why did he seem so familiar? A memory flickered on the corner of her mind, but it disappeared before Hinamori could remember. The reiatsu of the two was so overpowering, Momo wondered if it was even possible for someone to be so strong.

She faintly wondered if someone as powerful as him would ever notice her. Hinamori made a promise to herself, there and then. She would get stronger, and she would aim for his Division. She felt very happy as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. Soon, soon, she will be strong and join him. She scratched her left eye; it was feeling a little itchy.

It was only when the classes started again when Hinamori notice that Rukia had left without a word.

_2 Months Later_

"Please find the two people who have the same symbol as you on the slip of paper! Stay in those groups of three as that will be your group for our Hollow Hunting Exercise."

The sixth year bellowed over the students and they all stopped to listen.

"Oi, Aoga."

He turned to find another 6th Grader standing behind him, a serious expression on his face.

"Ah, Shuuhei, you're coming this time too?"

"Ah."

Renji stared at the person called Shuuhei. He nudged the blond head next to him who was looking for a place to put his piece of paper. When he didn't respond, Renji proceeded to kick his classmate to the ground.

"_Itai! _Renji-san, what was that for?"

Renji crossed his arms.

"Who's that 6th Year?"

"You don't remember him?"

Renji shrugged.

"He's Hisagi Shuuhei, the top student of the current 6th Years. They say he is so powerful, he's already been offered a seat in a division before graduating!"

Renji stared at the black head.

"Ah."

"Also, he failed the entrance exam twice! I passed on the first go, so maybe I have more talent!"

Renji's answer to Kira's comment was to promptly kick him down to the floor again.

"_Ano_."

The two boys turned to see a girl behind them holding a piece of paper with a symbol identical to theirs. A faint trace of a smile flickered across her face when she saw Kira on the ground.

"Looks like we're a three for this training," she said.

"Dammit! Hisagi!"

"Aoga!"

Blood sprayed onto the ground next to Hinamori's feet. She took a step back in horror as she watched the 6th Year fall after taking a direct hit from the Huge Hollow. The dummy hollow training had quickly turned into a nightmare, they were just finishing up when a real hollow had appeared and it was a very powerful one. Hisagi stepped up and started to battle with the Huge Hollow but it was clear he wasn't going to last very long. Despite knowing that he will die, he turned around and yelled at the frightened 1st Years.

"Run! Get outta here! Take the _senkaimon_!"

His voice spurred them all into action and immediately they all flocked to where the gate was.

"Come on Hinamori, move it!"

Renji pulled the dazed Hinamori with him half carrying her, half pushing her along. He grabbed the quivering Kira by the ear and dragged him with his free arm. They were the last team left to leave for Soul Society.

"Soul Society, requesting back up! This is 6th Year Hisagi Shuuhei! The Living World coordinates: 1-0-2-6, northwest, 2-1-2-8. Huge Hollow attack!"

Hinamori got a hold of herself and stopped running. She turned around to where Shuuhei was attempting to fend the Hollow off and started to head in the direction.

"What are you doing, Hinamori-kun!"

Kira ran after her.

"Why are we running away? Why aren't we helping _sempai_? We have to help!"

She yelled back at her two friends who were following her back.

"Ah, dammit!" Renji shouted back.

"What do you think you can do? A 6th Year is already dead and another might be soon!"

Nevertheless, he continued to run along with them. They reached Hisagi and blocked a heavy blow from the Hollow, just in time to save the badly injured 6th Year.

"You guys. . ."

"We're really sorry, _sempai_! We're going against orders."

"We've come to save you."

The three positioned themselves in the battle formation they were using earlier and began to attack the Hollow. The Hollow was slowly being overpowered by the three and when it got knocked down by a particularly severe blow dealt by Renji, they took their chance.

Hinamori went first.

"_Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki-"_

**Ye, Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings-**

Kira joined in for a double spell.

"_Hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran-"_

**Ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium-**

Renji finished the incantation for a triple spell.

"_Umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo!_"

**The sea barrier surges, march on to the south!**

The three took a step back and formed a circle with their hands. Then in perfect unison, they stepped forward and pushed their hands out to form the kido.

"_HADO NO. 31! SHAKKAHO!"_

"**Hado No.31 Red Flame Cannon!"**

With a fierce roar, the Huge Hollow fell and then disintegrated into the sky.

"Yes! We got it!"

But the victory was a short, sweet success. The Huge Hollow had gone, but before it did, it had called all the other Huge Hollows close by to it. Now on each side, there was at least 5 Huge Hollows trapping the three of them and Hisagi in a circle formation. The 4 moved back until they were back to back with each other, not knowing what to do.

"There's so many!"

"At least 20!"

The Hollows, realising that their prey was not going to escape, began to close in faster on the group. As they did, Hinamori closed her eyes, thinking that this was the end. Memories of her life in Rukongai and then in the Academy flashed behind her eyes. Baa-chan, Rukia, Kira, Renji, but the person she thought of last was a particular white haired, green eyed boy. Shiro-chan. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him; she missed him so much.

"Dammit!"

"No! No! I don't want to die!"

Kira's voice echoed in Hinamori's head.

_I don't want to die!_

_~It breaks and it unleashes all its power and fury; pain, anger, sadness, mix together to form the dark substance on moonless nights of which we call the evil. . .~_

**AUTHOR NOTE: **hehehe, dumdumdum! Who's gonna save them?

You already know who's gonna come but hey, it's fun dragging it out! Plus this chappie was over 2,000 words! Again . . . ==' I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I did anyways. SIGH!

Anyways, please review, I put a lot of effort into this and it would nice to get some feedback!

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Kibou

**AUTHOR TIME: **helloooo! The plot is coming along nicely, this arc is nearly done! 2 more chappies maybe!

DISCLAIMER: heheheh, let's use MOMO!

ME: Hello, MOMO! Please say the disclaimer!

MOMO: Umm, who are you?

ME: You don't need to care! just say the disclaimer! Say aprilup does not own bleach! Or Hitsu!

MOMO: You own Hitsugaya-kun?

ME: No,no! I **don't** own him!

MOMO: Aprilup does not own Bleach or Hitsugaya-kun because I own him.

ME: O_O

MOMO: what?

ME: No fair, I changed my mind! Hitsu is so hot, share him!

MOM: O_O ~blushes~

ME: Come on! Don't you think so?

MOMO: ~mumble, mumble~

ME: Hehe, ;) Just kidding, you can have him! On with the story!

**Chapter 3: Kibou (Hope)**

_Last time: _

"NO! I don't want to die!"

Kira's voice echoed in Hinamori's head.

_I don't want to die._

~_The rolling, never-ending waves of fate sweep everyone and everything into its path; for if anything would dare to go against fate, then the ties of time would plunge the world into chaos until control awakened. . ."_

Hinamori's eyes slowly opened.

She was in a place quite unfamiliar to her. There were beautiful plums trees swaying gently in the breeze, and their flowers were carried by the wind to land softly next to Hinamori. She crinkled up her nose. Plums were something she hated, especially the white plum flowers of the plum tree. Her name meant peaches, so she loves peaches and hates plums. It makes perfect sense to her.

"_Hinamori_."

A voice echoed through the space, seemingly whispering and yelling at the same time. It was filled with such hope and longing, as if it had been waiting for someone or something for a long time. But there were also traces of sadness and despair within; the voice had nearly given up hope. Hinamori wondered who could sound like that.

"Who's there?"

Hinamori heard no reply. The plum trees began to sway faster as the winds picked up the pace. The petals started falling faster and began to swirl around Hinamori.

"Where am I? Who's there?"

There was a period of silence, in which Hinamori wondered if the voice was actually real or just her imagination.

"_I see, so you still can't hear me_."

The petals had formed a tornado of white around Hinamori, obscuring all view of the world outside. Hinamori tried to push the petals apart but they suddenly burst into flames. She stepped back at first in horror, but then raised her head in wonder at the beautiful sight. Each petal was on fire, but it never burnt out the petal or seemed to spread past it. She reached out and took one and held it gently in her palm. The light from the fire bathed Hinamori in an ethereal glow.

This has to be a dream.

The fire on the petal spread onto her hand and up her arm. Strangely enough, it didn't burn her. It didn't even feel hot. It felt nice, like a soothing caress upon her skin. Hinamori turned her hand around in astonishment. It just wasn't possible. What in Seireitei is going on? Where is she?

"_Hinamori."_

This time the voice sounded more urgent.

"Who are you? Where am I? I was with Abarai-kun and Kira-kun and we were helping Hisagi-_sempai_. . ."

Hinamori trailed off. All her memories of what happened came back to her in a flash. The hollows were closing in when her eye patch started hurting again so she shut her eyes. But when she opened them again, she had ended up here.

"_Hinamori, you must go back."_

"Back?"

"_Quickly."_

Hinamori didn't understand. Of course she wanted to go back, but the question was how?

"_Hurry! Now!"_

The volume of the voice increased as it got more and more agitated.

"_We will meet again. Do not forget me."_

Hinamori's hair whipped around her face as the wind started slashing at her clothing. Her left eye started to sting. But tears couldn't fall from the left eye; they fell from the right eye though. What was going on?

"_Go!"_

"Hinamori-kun? She's awake! Abarai-san, Hinamori's awake!"

Hinamori blinked and groaned when the light reached her eyes. She placed a hand on her throbbing forehead; it felt like someone had bashed it a hundred times against the floor. She was surprised that her head hadn't spilt apart from the force.

"Uhh . . . Kira-kun?"

She attempted to open her eyes again. This time she managed to sit up, and squinted through the light, spotting a worried looking Kira sitting on a chair beside her bed. Hinamori swivelled her head to see Renji standing with his arms folded by the other side of her bed.

"Abarai-kun?"

The red head humph-ed and stared pointedly at the ceiling which was suddenly oh-so-very-interesting.

"Took you long enough, Hinamori."

"We were so worried, Hinamori-kun! You just collapsed! And then . . ."

Hinamori stared at the two, suddenly remembering the hollows and the weird dream she had. Was it a dream? Who was that person? What had happened? The questions churned around in her mind, making her already throbbing head even more painful.

"Hinamori?"

She shook herself out of her daze.

"Sorry, um, what happened?"

Renji and Kira looked at each other. A message passed between them, unspoken, and Hinamori felt very self-conscious. She didn't like being out of the loop. It was always them three, sharing secrets within the trio. Renji had told them about his history with Rukia. Kira had revealed to them about his parents. Hinamori had even told them about how her face became scarred. It was sad how they were keeping secrets from her when she thought they trusted each other.

"You mean you don't remember at all?"

Hinamori shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak.

Her two friends looked at each other once again and this time it was Renji who turned to her. He was just opening his mouth to speak when the door opened. A little Soul Reaper crept in; he wore the medical bags of 4th Division and had longish black hair. He seemed very scared of being in the room even though there was no immediate danger.

"Umm, this is Hinamori-san's room right?"

Hinamori nodded.

"Umm, I-I-I'm the 20th seat, Yamada Hanatarou. I'm here to, um, look after you. I'm afraid that, um, visiting hours are over, could you, um, please leave Hinamori-san to rest?"

Kira stood up and gently pulled the resisting Renji along with him. He waved goodbye to Hinamori and promised to visit tomorrow. Hinamori noticed that the two were noticeably relieved by the interruption of the medic. Why didn't they want to tell her what had happened?

"Umm, Hinamori-san, could you please stay still for just a minute?"

"Ah. Ok."

When the medic had also left the room, Hinamori couldn't fall asleep. She lifted her hand and traced from the tip of her scar starting at the hairline all the way down, past her blind eye, to her chin. She felt the bumpy ridges of the scar stick out against her smooth skin below her fingers. The scar wasn't a neat small line running down the side of her face. It was wider in some places, and thickness of it varied. Her left eye was a faded brown; when it was damaged, she had scrubbed so hard to see again that she had begun to rub off layers of the retina. It had only made her eye worse by bleeding even more.

Nobody had noticed.

Nobody saw that her left eye was a slightly lighter shade of brown than her right eye. Nobody knew that Hinamori Momo was blind in that eye either.

Renji was just finishing up class and decided to let Kira go alone to visit Hinamori at the 4th Division. He had said to Kira that he had training but the truth was he actually had nothing to do. He felt a little bad for lying to Kira. The trio of them had never kept secrets from each other. After that first moment they met, it was as if they had known each other for just about their whole lives. They had shared so much; tears of laughter, tears of joy, and also tears of pain and sorrow.

But since that dummy hollow hunting accident. . .

Something happened.

Something changed between them and Renji couldn't figure out what. But whatever it was, he was not going to let it go. He was going to fix their friendship, and to hell with anyone who got in his way.

He had thought of Rukia and how she would always solve his problems in a flash. Renji hadn't seen her in so long because of the different classes they were in. He understood that he had vowed not to get in her way but a little visit once in a while wouldn't hurt. Though, inside, Renji knew he was just fooling himself. There was no way he could fully detach himself from Rukia, no matter how he wanted. Instead of wrestling ideas with himself, he just wandered around the academy, searching for Rukia.

"Hi, Renji!"

He turned to see a 2nd class student in his year behind him. Renji had forgotten her name, but if this girl was in Rukia's class, she might just know where Rukia is.

"Yo, do you know where Rukia is?"

"Um, I think she was called by the teachers to Hall No. 6, I don't know what it was for though."

Renji smiled. Bingo.

"Thanks!"

Tobiume frowned.

This wasn't right. Hinamori had been plunged into her inner world, but she was not searching for her zanpakuto spirit. She had been sent there because her body had been using too much power to keep her conscious. There must have been immense strain, but what confused Tobiume was what had happened. She hadn't sensed Hinamori using any spiritual power, but it was clear she was. All of the power Hinamori uses comes from her, so, how come she hadn't sensed anything?

Tobiume lifted her sleeve of her pink kimono and gently swung it back and forth in front of her. The petals that had fallen off the tree slowly floated back up towards. When each petal had reached their tree, the trees accept them again, and it was as if not a single one had ever fallen.

She wasn't going to keep it up forever. Tobiume just didn't have the endless energy to piece back together the inner world every single time it got messed up.

The striking zanpakuto spirit sat down gracefully. Her pale face was slightly flushed; the only thing that showed that she had put any effort at all into fixing the world. The petals represented her power, her life. She couldn't afford to let them die.

Tobiume suddenly bent over in agony as her left eye starting stinging. She groaned as she tried to fight against the pain that was threatening to creep over her whole body.

"No!"

Another spasm of pain wracked her whole body.

"I won't let you win!"

She managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"Never!"

Tobiume lay on the ground seeking the comfort of her world.

"You won't get her!"

She reached a shaking hand to the pink tinged sky, hoping Hinamori could hear her; but she knew. Hinamori couldn't hear, not until the time was right. Tobiume would protect her until then, no matter how much it hurt. She would never let go.

"NEVER!"

"Ruki-"

Renji burst in, planning to surprise Rukia and annoy the teachers, but he was stopped in his tracks. A group of important looking people were surrounding Rukia, towering over her and speaking sweet words. He was just tempted to go over and punch their noble faces in. Leave Rukia the hell alone!

The people seemed to notice that someone had barged into their conversation. They looked up and saw a flushed and panting Renji standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Well then, please consider it, Rukia-san."

They all bowed and left.

Renji realised that the 6th Division Captain was among them and when he walked past Renji, Renji was frozen in place from the immense power emanating from the man. Their eyes met for a second and Renji quickly looked away, staring at his feet. Those eyes were cold and harsh; there was no life or warmth from them.

"Renji?"

He looked up at Rukia who was standing there and looking quite shocked and confused at the sudden appearance of her best friend. In her eyes, there was nothing but sadness and hopelessness. Renji hurried over to her side and placed both hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, the sad violet eyes made Renji's heart clench.

"I've been offered a position in the noble family of Kuchiki as Byakuya Kuchiki-dono's adopted sister."

~_Everything, no matter how small, happens for a reason. There is no coincidence, there is only fate. Sooner or later everything will fall into its rightful place, just like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, to reveal the true future . . . ~_

**AUTHOR TIME: **GAH! No Hitsu, I'm sad. . .

Don't worry; he's coming in next chappie! And, he's going to tell us about Momo's scar! YAY!

SO if you want to find out, just click that little button and send me a review, a flame, or even just a smiley face!

APrilup


	5. Jigoku

**AUTHOR NOTE: ** TO HELL WITH IT! I'm continuing! ~has a little happy dance~

So basically wrap up of Academy Arc this chappie, so enjoy!

I haven't updated in ages . . . I feel bad =='

FORGIVE ME! SCHOOL OVERLOADS!

DISCLAIMER: Sooooo, Ikkaku-san, how do you feel about your brief entrance in this chappie?

IKKAKU: ~twitches eyebrow~ I hardly appear!

ME: ^^ You weren't going to appear originally, but I've given you a nice couple of paragraphs, so feel happy and honoured!

IKKAKU: Honoured? I'll be honoured if I was the main character! Heck, even you got a longer cameo than me in chapter 1!

ME: Well, tough! This story is about Momo and Toshiro, so unless you are petite innocent girl or an icy short dude, then you're not appearing much in the story.

IKKAKU: Humph. I'm tempted to-

ME: NOOO! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! They all do it in the end!

IKKAKU: Say what? Do what?

ME: ~puppy eyes~ Please don't release your Bankai on me!

IKKAKU: Actually I was going to use shikai, but since you know I've got Bankai, why should I go easy on you?

ME: ~dies~ I'm just an INNOCENT FANGIRL OF BLEACH! Why must you all destroy me! It's so sad! I love you all and you all kill me in return? That's such a nice thank you . . .

IKKAKU: Aprilup does own Bleach or me.

ME: O_o what are you planning? You're up to something aren't you? You wouldn't have said that willingly!

IKKAKU: ~rolls eyes~ Che. I just felt sorry for your pathetic self. Now hurry up with the story the readers are getting impatient.

ME: ~bows~ Arigato gozaimasu! And for my readers, ENJOY! Dozo!

**Chapter 5: Jigoku (Hell) **

~_As the crossroads draw near, the sighs of time grow incessantly louder and more frequent, the time of decisions is close at hand and the balance hangs so fragile in the air. . .~_

"Ikkaku-san?"

The bald man grunted in reply but didn't shift from his position.

"Abarai, isn't it?"

"Hai. Yes."

The two of them stayed in that position for a long time; Renji standing and Ikkaku sitting with his eyes closed and his zanpakuto on his lap. Renji didn't make any moves to rush Ikkaku and just patiently waited. There was no one else better to go to if he left right now. After what felt like an eternity, Ikkaku stirred and looked up at Renji.

"You're a determined one, aren't you, kid?"

Renji scowled.

"I'm not a kid."

Ikkaku laughed, it was a friendly one full of mirth.

"Sure, sure, **kid**."

He emphasised the last word and watched Renji's anger rise. Ikkaku placed a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, feeling the tingling feeling before a battle start to flow through his blood stream. He was about to get up when Renji spoke again.

"You know what I'm here for don't you?"

Ikkaku was surprised. That kid had reined in his anger. Whatever he wanted from Ikkaku, he wanted it desperately; he needed it. A smile flickered across his face, but he bent his head to hide it from the red head.

"Probably."

He grasped his zanpakuto and stood up.

"You're here for some training from me?"

Renji nodded.

"Please. _Oshiete. _Teach me."

Ikkaku had slung his zanpakuto across his shoulders and he studied the boy who was concentrating on the ground. It was obvious that his mind was elsewhere and not staring at the ground.

"Please. Teach me how to fight. I need to get stronger; I must get stronger."

Ikkaku considered it. The youngster clearly had a strong heart and a strong mind. It would be worth it to teach him a thing or two; plus, he was really serious about this. There was reason why he wanted to get stronger and Ikkaku had to be lying is he said that he wasn't interested by Renji.

"Eh, why not. You look like an alright fighter to me kid, let's give you a shot."

Renji looked up for the first time into Ikkaku face.

"_Arigatou!"_

"Tha' was harsh ya know, Aizen-taicho."

"What do you mean, Gin?"

The newly promoted Captain laughed.

"I realised all tha' fuss before over all those hollow-fied Captains and Vice-Captains; didn't we lose a lot? An' it was just to get littl' ol' me on ta tha' Captain spot?"

"No. You are mistaken Gin. I was just . . . testing something. It just happened that I accidently hit two Hollows with one swing." 

"Ah. Then I'll been taking my leave now, Aizen-taicho."

"See you around, Ichimaru-taicho."

He replied, his mocking voice still echoing in Gin's head long after he left for his new Division.

"Come on Kuchiki! Don't be such a slow poke! At this rate, we'll take until winter arrives until we reach Mount Koifushi's training area!"

Rukia panted as she tried to keep up with her superior's flash steps but it was just so hard. It pained her to admit it; however, she really was shorter than normal. Her little legs couldn't keep up with the Vice-captain's long ones.

'Coming, Kaien-dono!"

Rukia wondered what this training was for. She knew she was pretty weak and needed some expert training one-on-one to master her zanpakuto skills. At the academy, they always did zanpakuto practice in groups of 5 or higher because there just weren't enough teachers to go around.

"Ta-da!"

Rukia stopped. They had reached a little clearing where the grass was tall and lush and the trees were healthy and vibrant. However, it looked exactly like the rest of Mount Koifushi did and Rukia couldn't seen a point of travelling so far for a place that was the same as if you travelled half that distance. Frankly, it made no sense to her. Hardly anything related to her Vice-Zanpakuto rarely did.

"Ta-da? What is so special about this place?"

Kaien placed a his hand on Rukia's head and ruffled it up.

"You'll see. Now sit down and try to contact your Zanpakuto spirit."

"Kira-kun?"

The blonde boy jumped a little and turned around hastily.

"Y-yes?"

Hinamori bit her lip and fiddled with her zanpakuto strap.

"D-does your zanpakuto ever . . .well, does it ever, um, that is, not talk to you?"

Kira frowned.

"Well, not really, we have to talk to each other to work together, like everyone else. When it doesn't talk to me, it's when I did something wrong."

"Ah, yeah, um-"

Hinamori trailed off, feeling stupid for asking such a question. But she couldn't help feel that the reason that her zanpakuto wasn't talking to her wasn't because she did something wrong. Ever since she discovered Tobiume, the spirit ignored her and only talked to her when she was needed. She remembered the sad, lonely days during zan-jutsu class when everyone else would be happily off in their inner worlds, learning their techniques and having fun with their spirits. She would just sit there in vain, trying to contact the unresponsive spirit.

And then, because everyone was so busy, her thoughts would always turn to her friends in Rukongai, her grandmother and Toshiro. She actually missed him a lot when she thought about it. How many times had she wished that he was here so at least she had a familiar face from home?

She frowned.

Weird. If she missed him that much shouldn't she have visited him during the breaks in the school year? If she did-

"Argh!"

Her left eye started throbbing madly.

"Hinamori-kun?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, we should get going shouldn't we?"

She started walking quickly past Kira so he wouldn't see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hinamori-kun! What about Abarai-san?"

"I'm sure he'll come later. We can't be late! Our first day at our new division and if we give off a bad impression . . ."

Kira immediately followed.

"Y-yeah, you're right."

Hitsugaya's face was buried in his arms as he tried to block out the annoying chatter of his fellow classmates and get some well needed rest. His whole body ached with the results of another secret overnight training. If anyone looked closely, they would see bags under his eyes from the many nights he spent either training or just staring up at the sky.

He had to hurry.

Hinamori had slipped through his fingers once again. He had missed her just by that little gap. That's why he had to hurry and graduate so he could look after that stupid idiot. It amazed him how she even graduated in the first place. After all, her eye . . .

"Hey."

There was no reaction from the white head boy.

"Oi, are you awake?"

Hearing his first name being called, he reluctantly sat up and shot a death glare at the boy who had slipped into the chair next to him.

"And who might you be?"

The other boy grinned.

"Sweet! I knew it! You are _the_ Hitsugaya Toshiro; the child genius? Everyone is like so scared to approach you because you can bash them into pulp or something! But actually you're quite short aren't you? Oh, wow, so your hair really is white! It's unbelievable, just like the colour of snow!"

Hitsugaya stared at the boy who was just rambling on and on, not noticing that Hitsugaya wasn't even listening to what he was saying.

What a strange boy.

". . . I bet you do secret training or something-"

Hitsugaya stiffened and grabbed the boy by his collar, cutting him off abruptly.

"Leave me alone."

He dropped the shocked boy and slumped back onto the table, satisfied that he had shut him up. Maybe now he could get some sleep. He closed his eyes and was just drifting off into sleep when . . .

"Doesn't look like it to me."

Hitsugaya mentally groaned. Can't this kid leave him alone?

"What the hell is your problem? Leave me alone."

"That's the thing. You don't look like you want to be alone."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

The words; those familiar words were the first that _she _had ever spoken to him.

"_OWWW!" _

"_Quick, run Hinamori! You tripped here because of that white demon, he sits around here! Let's get out of here!"_

"_White demon?"_

"_Yeah, come on! Let's go! Hinamori, what are you doing?"_

_She ignored her friends and walked into the alleyway._

"_Hello? White demon? Did you make me trip over?"_

"_Stupid Hinamori, you're crazy, that boy will kill you! That's it, let's go guys, I don't want to get killed."_

_Hinamori turned around to see all her friends running away._

"_You should leave."_

_She gasped and sure enough, behind her was the "white demon". His hair was unbelievably white, like the purest snow and his eyes were a clear blue, the exact colour that Hinamori always imagined the sea would be. _

"_Are you, um, are you the white demon?"_

"_Yes, now you must go and leave me alone or you'll get hurt again."_

_Hinamori looked closer at the "white demon"._

_He was just a boy, maybe several years younger than her. _

"_What's your name?"_

_The boy looked incredulously at her._

"_It doesn't matter, you better leave me alone."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because! Just go!"_

_Hinamori took a step closer._

"_You don't look like you want to be alone."_

"Hellooo? Seireitei to Toshiro?"

He came back out of his memories.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me that."

The boy looked confused.

"But isn't that your name?"

"Only people I know can call me that."

The other boy laughed.

"Alright, I'll be someone you know then! Nice to meet you!"

"When introducing yourself, shouldn't you give your name?"

"Oh, yeah. Haven't I already?"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched. This guy's attitude was exactly like Hinamori's and it was really starting to piss him off.

"No, you haven't."

He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, then, I'm Soujirou. Soujirou Kusaka."

"Welcome to 5th Division, I'm the Captain! Aizen Sosuke, pleased to meet you."

Hinamori stared.

He looked so kind, so nice.

"A-ah, um, I'm Hinamori Momo. Pleased to meet you."

The Captain smiled.

"Yes, I've been expecting you, Hinamori-kun."

He traced his hand across Hinamori's scar. It felt strange. Normally she would freak out if anyone besides Toshiro touched her scar, but with her new captain, she felt at ease and calm.

"So, your left eye . . ."

Hinamori gasped.

"Y-you can tell?"

Aizen nodded and softly stroked her hair.

"It's alright I won't tell. You tried so hard didn't you, Hinamori-kun?"

"Taicho . . ."

Hinamori felt her eyes well up with tears.

He understood her. Just by looking at her, he knew. She had thought that she had hid the fact from everyone very well. She reached up and touched her scar. How she wished she could erase that stain from her face. She wanted to look like all the other girls and be normal.

"Yes taicho,I-"

"Who trained you?"

"T-trained me?"

Hinamori thought for a moment.

"My childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He helped me get into the Academy."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Hinamori nodded.

Aizen smiled back and gently patted her hair.

"He must be a good friend. If you excuse me, I have something I must take care of."

"O-of course. It was nice meeting you, taicho!"

As soon as Aizen was out the room and into a corridor he stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall.

"Did you hear that, Gin?"

"O'course Aizen-taicho."

"It looks like we need to change some plans."

"Wha' do ya suggest we do?"

Aizen smiled again, but it wasn't his kind smile that he shown Hinamori.

"We wait."

_~What is love? Is it when your emotions run so strong, it overpowers everything else? Is it when you do the most unpredictable things? If so, then why does it sound so much like . . . anger? ~_

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Siggghhhhhh . . . I feel this chappie was basically a filler. The excitement will come next chappie is I get reviews "nudgenudgewinkwink".

P.S has anyone watched diamond dust rebellion? "coughkusakacough" :D

I thought he deserved a part!

ANYWAYS, just click that button, click it!

Aprilup


	6. Tsuki

**AUTHOR TIME: **soooo, ichi finally appears! And events are swung into motion! :D I can't wait!

MY BIRTHDAY ! I'm 14! And so sorry for late update . . . ==' has got to be my longest period without updating . . . but then again, bookwormtiff didn't update for over a year so . . .

DISCLAIMER: lemme see. . . Kira-kun, would you please?

KIRA: Hai! Aprilup does not own Bleach!

ME: Thank you!

KIRA: A-ano . . .

ME: What is it?

KIRA: Um, I have a-a favour t-to um, ask.

ME: Well, that depends on whether I can fulfil it or not.

KIRA: (whispers into Aprilup's ear)

ME: OHO! ;) well, well, growing up now are we Kira-kun?

KIRA: (blushes furiously) umm, well

ME: I'm sorry Kira! I can't! This is a MOMO/HITSU fic not a MOMO/KIRA!

KIRA: APRILUP!

ME: ohheheh, sorry, I blurted it out!

KIRA: (completely embarrassed and red) C-can we just g-get on with the story, Aprilup?

ME: Oh fine. ENJOY! P.S no interaction this chappie, soz!

KIRA: (glares incredulously at Aprilup) I think I know why they all pull out their zanpakutos on you now.

ME: (edges away slowly) what do you mean? I'm just an innocent person! A fangirl! Let me be!

**Chapter 6: Tsuki (Moon)**

~_It was the moon that made things so different that night; it heightened the senses and brought a magic glow. But it wasn't coincidence that everything happened to be there, it was the ties of planning, though some may call it fate . . .~_

**The careful planning took a long time and before everyone realised it, 40 years had passed since the day they entered 5****th**** Division. Time had stopped for a while, but now, the time was right and once again things are swung into motion. **

"What's this?"

Abarai Renji stared at the shiny armband that lay on the pale cloth in front of him, not comprehending what Hinamori meant. Kira fidgeted behind Hinamori who was beaming happily at Renji. Seeing his dumbfounded expression, she started laughing. Kira cracked a smile too.

"What do you think it is?"

Renji's mouth dropped. No way. No freaking way!

"I-is this . . ."

"Wow, Abarai-kun, you stuttered!"

"Shut up!"

He gently picked up the armband and held it as if it might bite him if he squeezed too hard.

"I'm a-a . . ."

"Fuku-taicho."

Kira finished for him.

"Congratulations, Abarai-kun!"

"Your hard work paid off, you're one step closer to your goal, right?"

Renji didn't say anything. He just kept on staring.

He had succeeded! He was now just one step away from Byakuya. And then, maybe just maybe, Rukia might . . .

"Aren't you going to tell Rukia-san?"

"Yeah, isn't she leaving for a one month trip to the living world?"

Renji shook his head.

"I'll tell her when she gets back. It'll be a surprise."

* * *

><p>"Aizen-taicho, is it time?"<p>

"Yes, Gin. It's taken more time than I hoped, but yes, it's time."

"Did Urahara-"

"Yes, unfortunately but it doesn't matter. As long as the defective one stays defective . . ."

"I see."

Gin coughed.

"Ya will leave her outta this, na?"

Aizen didn't answer straight away.

"You know I can't guarantee that."

A tiny frown appeared on Gin's face but it disappeared so fast, Aizen thought he hadn't even seen it.

"Sou, ne. Ja."

* * *

><p>A full moon hung both in Seireitei and Karakura Town that night. The Senkaimon opened and let out a pale light. A lone black hell butterfly flew out. It fluttered around the petite Soul Reaper who gently stroked it and followed it into the darkness beyond.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan."<p>

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm a Captain now!"

"Sorry."

Hitsugaya huffed. After all these years, Hinamori hadn't changed.

"Ne, Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya put down his pen and rubbed his forehead. His desk was filled with piles and piles of white sheets.

"Hinamori, if you do not have any business here then please leave me to finish my paperwork. Actually, it isn't even mine! It's Matsumoto's!"

"Why are you doing Rangiku-san's paperwork?"

Hitsugaya's scowl deepened and his cheeks flushed. He hurriedly dipped his head back down to his papers to hide his embarrassed face from Hinamori. Hinamori looked confused for a while but then smiled when she realised exactly what Hitsugaya was doing. She bent down until she was at the same head level with him and gently poked him on the cheek.

"You're doing this so Rangiku-san would have some free time on her birthday right?"

Hitsugaya muttered something unintelligible, his pink face growing redder and redder. Hinamori laughed and gently patted him. As her fingers brushed against his hair, she marvelled at how his hair was exactly as she remembered it. It was soft and white, like the snow that fell without fail every winter. It brought back many memories and reminded her of just how long ago it was when she had last talked to him freely like this. The hot sticky summers spent in Rukongai, spitting watermelon seeds at each other as well as the freezing cold winters in which Hitsugaya never seemed to feel cold; Hinamori missed it. She missed being with her best friend.

Annoyed, Hitsugaya sighed, dropped his pen and looked up at her. He was about to tell her off until he saw her face. She was staring at his hair, her eyes soft and dreamy, and her mind somewhere else. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand up and touched Hinamori's face. Pulled out of whatever trance she was in, brown met blue.

"H-hinamori . . ."

His hand moved slowly across her face as they drew closer together. Hinamori closed her eyes.

"Shiro-chan . . ."

Hitsugaya's hand accidentally brushed against her scar and in that moment the peacefulness that so rarely come to them was shattered.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>He stood there, fists clenched. He was trembling from anger or maybe it was actually fear; he didn't know anymore. All he cared about was making it out of this, with his family. But it was impossible. Old man had been downed and his sisters were both unconscious. There was no way to end this, that so called Soul Reaper was injured too; and really badly at that.<p>

"D-do . . . do you want to save your family?"

His head turned towards her in shock.

"Of course."

She grimaced as she sat up, blood gushing from her wounds. Her hand closed around her sword and she lifted it up to face him.

"There is one way, if you're willing to try it."

"What's that?"

She stared straight into his eyes.

"You must become a Shinigami."

His eyes widened and he glanced at the sword.

"I- "

The hollow roared and started to charge towards them.

"Take this sword through you and I shall transfer my powers to you. I do not know if you will survive this, but I doubt any of us will make it through this night. Are still willing?"

He nearly smiled; there was no choice in this matter. This was the only other choice other than death. If he did die, he might as well die fighting; knowing that he done all he could.

"Let's go with your idea, Shinigami."

Her mouth curved into a slight smile. Something probably no normal person would do in this situation.

"It's not Shinigami. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

He couldn't help but curve his lips up too. He must be mad.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

She took a shallow breath; the sign of her blood loss was clear as the painful expression she tried to hide. Though, the faint smile still lingered.

"Well, Kurosaki Ichigo, I hope we meet again."

His reply was just a nod. He bent down a little and covered her hand with his; they shared one last look.

And with that, the petite girl stabbed him through the heart.

_And so the sword of fate has finally fallen. Begin tying your knots destiny, for a wave of uncertainty will push definitely against you. _

* * *

><p>Abarai Renji re-adjusted his armband for the 6th time that minute and fiddled nervously with his zanpakuto. It felt odd having the armband on. Like there was an extra weight or responsibility placed on his shoulders. Still, a little zing went through him when he imagined for the 50th time Rukia's reaction to his promotion. One month. It wouldn't be that long, it'll pass quickly and Rukia's return might mean something might happen in his life for once.<p>

Renji coughed once; then straightened his already perfect armband before knocking on the wooden door with a kanji for 6 printed on it. He swallowed nervously, trying to keep down his heart which was about to leap out of his throat.

"You may enter."

He pushed the door open and there at the desk sat Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Abarai Renji, isn't that right?"

"Yes . . . taicho."

Byakuya calmly sifted a couple of papers before looking up for the first time since Renji entered the room.

"Welcome to 6th Division."

* * *

><p>Kira sighed and wondered how he was going to get his captain to allow him to go out drinking tonight. With Ichimaru, anything was possible. Unpredictable, that man was. The already heavy frown on his face grew deeper. Maybe Matsumoto could help; after all, she was the one who had invited him in the first place.<p>

"YAHO! KIRAAA!"

All Kira saw was a blur of blonde hair before he was being tackled down onto the ground. He fell down heavily with a "ooph".

"M-matsumoto-san?"

The lady looked up at him from where she lay and grinned.

"Wassup! Ready for some drinkin'?"

Kira wrinkled his nose. From what he could smell, it looked like Matsumoto had started the party a _little_ earlier than expected. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were filled with mischief. Kira was starting to regret agreeing to this.

"A-actually. Matsumoto-san . . . I-I don't think I can go."

Matsumoto stopped rolling around and giggling. She stared at Kira through narrowed eyes before she pouted at him.

"Awww! Why not! You look free! Let's go right now!"

She got to her feet and staggered a little before reaching out and grabbing Kira's hand. She pulled him to his feet with such strength that Kira stumbled for a couple of steps and nearly fell again. She started off but didn't get far before she stopped suddenly which resulted in Kira bumping into her. As he groaned and clutched his sore nose, she stood there very still.

"Long time no see, Ran-chan."

Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she didn't look so drunk and out of it anymore.

"What are you doing here Gin?"

He leaned on one side and folded his arms.

"Can't I visit an old friend once in a while?"

Kira started inching slowly away from the hostile atmosphere; the last thing he wanted was to be dragged into a fight that wasn't his. Plus, something seemed off about Ichimaru tonight.

"U-umm, I just realised that I have something to do-"

"Kira's coming drinking with me tonight. It's a Vice Captains only party so don't get any ideas."

Ichimaru cocked his head and then nodded.

"Have fun, Izuru."

He brushed past the two, his captain's cloak billowing out behind him.

Kira turned to look at Matsumoto who was just staring off into the distance, not really focusing on anything.

"M-Matsumoto-san, I think we-"

"LET'S GOOOOO!'

"M-MATSUMOTO-SAN!"

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH!"<p>

Hinamori's scream caused Hitsugaya to leap back out of his chair. He had never heard her scream like that, not since that incident. He had thought that it was impossible for her to ever scream again after that because they had damaged her so badly. She wouldn't talk for days on end; whether it was because it hurt when she did or because she just didn't want to, Hitsugaya didn't know. (Though he tried hard to find out.)

"Hinamori! What's wrong?"

She was just standing there, one hand covering her left side of her face, her whole body visibly trembling. She was also muttering something under her breath, so soft Hitsugaya couldn't hear her even though they were so close.

"Hinamori! Answer me!"

She seemed to realise that he was calling her and she looked up at him.

Hitsugaya instinctively took a step back. It was not the Hinamori he knew. Her whites of her eyes had turned black and her irises were now a shade of blood red. She took her hand away from her face and something red and sticky like blood ran down from her scar and her left eye. Her bun had fallen out and her hair had run wild around her face. She wasn't Hinamori anymore; she looked so terrifying, so dangerous, and so much like a . . .

"Hinamori."

Hitsugaya forced his voice to be calm even though his first instinct was to pull out Hyorinmaru and run it through the monster in front of him. His mind ran through the possibilities of what could have happened. The important thing right now is not to hurt Hinamori. His hand moved towards his back where Hyorinmaru was strapped. Still, it didn't hurt to have some defence. Without taking his eyes of the unmoving Hinamori he slid his blade out and held it in front of him.

"Where's Hinamori? What are you?"

Hinamori cocked her head sideways, he mouth slightly open, as if curious to find out what Hitsugaya was doing. She frowned as Hitsugaya's voice rose louder and louder.

"Answer me!"

Baring her teeth, she pulled out Tobiume and charged at Hitsugaya.

"DIE!"

_~Alas, loving is so painful so why would we try? Please hide each and every single tear you cry. The silent moon will bear witness to your lonely sighs, as you wish upon a star in the heavenly skies . . .~_

**AUTHOR TIME: **SUMIMASEN! GOMEN NASAI!

I was on camp, I had math hw, what can you say, I'm a busy lady!

Lovely extra cookies with milk with it to those who can guess what happened. Though, I think it's pretty obvious . . .

ANYWAYS! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Aprilup


	7. Shiawase

**AUTHOR TIME: **SO who loved that cliffy last chappie? I DO! (Aprilup is pelted by rotten tomatoes) OKOK! I get it, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Well, sometimes I forget this guy even exists . . . no offence but he's quite boring and dumb.

TOSEN: Who are you?

APRILUP: Sigh, I'm a crazy fangirl. But I'm not _your _crazy fangirl.

TOSEN: Are seeking to mess with my justice?

APRILUP: Yep, I knew this was a bad idea getting you to say the disclaimer.

TOSEN: Disclaimer?

APRILUP: Aprilup does not own Bleach. There, you can go now, you useless thing.

TOSEN: . . .

APRILUP: WHOAH! WHAT HAPPENED? I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

TOSEN: . . .

**Chapter 7: Shiawase (Happiness)**

_~The one thing we wish for, the only thing we long for, we can never attain for otherwise, why else would we call it an impossible dream?~_

Rukia sighed.

As much as she liked coming to the Living World, she still missed her home. Soul Society is the place where she grew up and all the people she cared about are still there. Briefly, she wondered how angry her brother would be at her for running away but she dismissed it. There were more important things at hand. Something felt wrong, she couldn't explain it but she had that nagging feeling in the back of her head and it just wouldn't go away.

She flexed her _gigai_ hands and winced as she tried to get over the stiffness and soreness that spread. The body was getting slower and heavier to move; and it didn't seem like her powers were going to return anytime soon. She was going to be here for quite a while. Nonetheless a smile flittered to her face; at least she would be entertained by that kid she saved last night. Who would have thought he was that strong? His sheer amount of brute strength was so strong, it blocked out all other thoughts in her mind. And just for a second that night, she had felt herself calmer than she ever had.

Still it was a little lonely. With no Sode no Shirayuki to talk to about what had happened, Rukia felt lost. She shifted of the ledge she was sitting on and straightened her skirt. Her hand went to her red bow and fixed it from the crooked angle; everything had to look real and perfect. She grabbed her bag and started skipping down the road. Her shoes barely making a sound as it touched the ground.

The smirk never left her lips, even when she entered the school. It didn't disappear when she entered the room. She made her way carefully but surely up the room where he was. He was impossible to miss, what with that impressive height and terrifying scowl; and don't even mention the fact that his hair was a bright shade of orange. Taking a breath to steady her heart she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned with an annoyed expression on his face which turned to surprise and shock as soon as he saw her. Inside, she grinned but outside she maintained her good girl act. Rukia stretched out her hand with the already written message and smiled as creepily as she possibly could at him. She just loved his dumbfounded face as he looked at her message; it looked familiar somehow. . .

"Nice to meet you."

With the hand that was free she reached out and gathered her skirt and then gave a well-executed curtsey. Ichigo's mouth was opening and closing; making him look like a dying fish.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo was stunned speechless for a while but then he returned.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Rukia kicked him inconspicuously on the knee. When she heard him wince and scowl even harder at her she felt a giddy, childish sense of accomplishment well up in her; as well as something she hadn't experienced for so long, she had almost forgotten how it felt and the fact that it had existed in the first place.

Kuchiki Rukia was happy.

* * *

><p>Gin watched and thought quietly to himself as he waited for Aizen to appear. It was odd; he had watched the moment when that boy had turned into a Soul Reaper and it surprised him that Aizen didn't notice something that was so obvious. The hollow had a second eye which recorded everything that happened; Aizen saw it live.<p>

_It must feel nice_, Gin thought, _seeing your plan unfold perfectly before your eyes_. But how would it feel if your plans went completely wrong?

"Gin."

He looked up and unfolded his arms.

"Wha' issit Aizen taicho? Aren't things going well?"

"Yes. But not quite."

Gin's eyebrows rose slightly. What a rare occasion, Aizen admitting something went wrong.

"Well, well. Wha' can I do abou' it?"

"Tell your Vice Captain that tonight might be a good night to go out, he might want to check on his best friend."

Gin's face didn't change but inside, confusion reigned.

"Ah, abou' tha'. Ya see, he already has gone with Ran-chan."

"Then kindly pass the message onto her too."

_Her too? _

"O'course."

Aizen turned and left.

_So even now, ya still don't trust me? Well, ya have a good reason to. _

But he had a trump card. He knew something that Aizen didn't and that might be so vital. Aizen had always underestimated the power of feelings; how stupid, it's going to be his downfall. How could he not notice or consider the fact that he had put a female Shinigami to do the job. Any two who goes through so much together would be bonded together in some way. It's not going easy to take them apart though it had been easy to put them together. And that boy didn't seem like the type to abandon his friends.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Gin headed towards the pub where Matsumoto would definitely be having a fun time with Izuru and the other Vice Captains. He had to know why Aizen passed that message along. Why wouldn't Aizen send him to end whatever problem there was?

"Ara . . . wha' a mess. But ya got yaself into this ya know, Gin."

He quietly scolded himself.

* * *

><p>"Where's Hinamori? What are you?"<p>

Hinamori cocked her head sideways, he mouth slightly open, as if curious to find out what Hitsugaya was doing. She frowned as Hitsugaya's voice rose louder and louder.

"Answer me!"

Baring her teeth, she pulled out Tobiume and charged at Hitsugaya.

"DIE!"

Hitsugaya had pulled out his sword and had managed to hold it up vertically to block the oncoming blow but it never came. The intense heat from the flames of Tobiume sparked just centimetres away from Hyorinmaru but the blade never came any closer. Hinamori's hand was trembling as she held her zanpakuto making the flames shiver too. It seemed to him that she was wrestling with herself somehow; half of her wanted to move and the other half wanted to stay.

"Hinamori?"

What could he do? He can't raise Hyorinmaru against her; he'll have to think of some other way. As he pondered on how to go about saving Hinamori, Hinamori herself was in her inner world.

* * *

><p>"Tobiume? What's going on? Why am I here?"<p>

The spirit didn't respond she just stood there looking blankly ahead; not even registering that Hinamori was in her inner world. Hinamori turned to where Tobiume was looking and gasped.

"Wh-what is that?"

A black hole had opened up in the inner world and it was slowly sucking up everything near it and becoming bigger and bigger. With each petal swallowed it grew in size but there was still a long way to go before the inner world was completely overwhelmed.

"Momo."

Tobiume had turned to Hinamori, finally showing Momo her front.

"What happened?" Momo cried.

Tobiume was bleeding from her cuts that covered her legs and torso; the beautiful kimono was in shreds and falling apart.

"It's nothing. Momo, tell me, where were you and who were you with before you came?"

"Hitsugaya-kun. In his office."

Tobiume's eyes widened and suddenly her body jerked forward, blood pouring out of her mouth. She pushed an already soaked sleeve against her mouth and closed her eyes in pain.

"T-that's not good. You must go back to him."

"Why? How? Tobiume, please tell me what's going on!"

But Tobiume only shook her head.

"Go. I will deal with this. Go and tell him that nothing is wrong."

"But I-"

"LEAVE!"

Tobiume lifted her sleeves up, grimacing as she did so, and flicked her hands towards Hinamori. Another shower of plum blossoms fell from the trees and swirled around Hinamori, taking her back to her body.

"I'm sorry. But he cannot know what has happened."

Tobiume bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Momo. It is for both your sakes."

* * *

><p>Kira walked slowly with Matsumoto towards her Cpatain's office. He kept on shooting looks of worry and confusion at her but she just ignored them all and kept walking ahead. Ichimaru's words were still in his head as they approached the doors.<p>

"_Ran-chan. Izuru. I think, ya might wanna check on ya friends who ain't with ya tonight."_

_Rangiku narrowed her eyes, suddenly not so drunk at all._

"_What do you mean Gin?"_

_The Captain shrugged and continued to smile his usual smile._

"_Saa. I dunno myself either, Ran-chan."_

_Kira leaned over and whispered to Matsumoto._

"_Who isn't with us tonight?"_

_Matsumoto answered straight away._

"_Momo and Taicho."_

_Kira's eyes widened._

Matsumoto pushed opened the door gently and then stepped into the room. Kira followed and the two of them stood there not really comprehending what their eyes were telling them.

"Kira."

"Y-yes?"

Matsumoto took a shaky breath in.

"Call 4th Division. Now."

* * *

><p>Aizen watched as things began to spin wildly out of his control. How he despised it when nothing followed his predictions; but can he do, the inevitable is inevitable. As long as he knew he could bring things back under control anytime he wanted, it wouldn't hurt to let things run amok as they were wouldn't it?<p>

The screens flashed out different people and places.

One showed his experimental Shinigami and that Kuchiki girl; fighting over what looked like a bunny.

Another showed Gin wandering around Seireitei restlessly.

Matsumoto and Kira showed up on a separate screen.

No. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun with things the way they are.

* * *

><p>"Unohana-taicho! Unohana-taicho!"<p>

The gentle Captain turned and watched calmly as one of her division members ran towards her, huffing and puffing.

"What is it?"

"E-emergency!"

The poor shinigami was so out of breath.

"Emergency," he repeated, "A new patient was moved in Operating Room 1, Captain!"

"Who is in there?"

"Vice captain Hinamori Momo!

**AUTHOR TIME: **SOooooooooooo, be excited next chappie! The epic confrontation begins!

REVIEW BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FUELS ME UP!

And this is WAAAYYYY late, i apologize. . . ==' you can all kill me in your awesome reviews, nudgenudge

Aprilup


	8. Taiyou

**AUTHOR TIME: **I'MMMM BACCCCCKKKKK!

Recently, I've been getting notifications from about people adding this story to their alerts! BUT! NO REVIEWS!

Not that I'm complaining. Its nice knowing people are reading anyways.

And I do know that this is like ssssoooooo late . . . feel free to throw flames at me in your reviews!

DISCALIMER:

ME: HOHOHOHOHO! Why hello Urahara-san!

URAHARA: Why hello!

ME: The disclaimer if you please!

URAHARA: Hai!

ME: . . . Really?

URAHARA: Of course, ohohoho!

ME: Great. So, say it!

URAHARA: Just kidding!

ME: O_O NOOOO sobs

**Chapter 8: Taiyou - Sun**

~_The battles of great minds often include so many innocent who are caught up in a useless fight of pride and knowledge . . . ~_

"What the hell do you mean I can't get in?"

"U-uh, um, well the patient must-"

The blonde haired glared at the little healer, thinking how annoying it was that he was obviously not the type to drool at her body. It meant that she wasn't going to get what she wanted so easily. She had spent too long here already. Plus it was really starting to piss her off. Seriously, what kind of guy doesn't fall a body like hers? If they didn't then they weren't normal. She scoffed, his droning voice still continued going on and on. She was going to use violence if necessary and she didn't particularly care if she got him killed. Well, not killed, maybe seriously injured.

"I don't give a freaking damn about the rules and regulations!"

Matsumoto shoved her way past the scared looking 4th Division member and as she cleared the way, Kira and Renji ,who were both leaning against the wall, followed behind.

"A-ano, Matsumoto-san . . . are you sure that was ok?"

Renji snorted and slapped Kira on the back; his Vice Captain armband gleaming in the soft light of the candles. Already, he was used the burden it meant by wearing it.

"Perfectly fine. Don't you want to see Hinamori?"

Kira nodded vigorously.

"W-well . . . yes."

"Then just concentrate on that and keep moving."

The three of them walked single file down the hallway. None of them dared to talk anymore. The pressure and the tension grew heavier as they passed room after room. The fear and dread of hearing their friend's death was a heavy ball in their stomaches.

Matsumoto frowned.

She knew she should whole heartedly be supporting Hinamori and that it wasn't her fault that this had all happened but some part of her was growling at the fact her Captain had been kept through so much trouble. He had tried so hard to make things work but that girl . . .

They reached the door and stopped.

Matsumoto took a breath and she could see that Renji and Kira had unconsciously taken one too. Her hand closed on the door knob and she slowly turned it.

_Please. _

_Please, please be alive. _

_If not for Kira or Renji or even my sake, do it for Captain. He needs you just as much as you need him especially now, when I feel like something isn't right. _

_Stay alive for him. _

_Please._

Matsumoto closed her sky blue eyes and tightened her grip on the door knob.

It was locked.

She raised a slightly trembling hand to the door and knocked.

_We need to know what's going on. _

* * *

><p>"Rukia?"<p>

She turned, grabbing her trembling right arm by her left hand so it would stop trembling.

"I-Ichigo? What are y-you doing up here?"

Ichigo frowned. What was going on? Rukia never stuttered. Never.

And the way she stood made her seem even smaller than usual. Her whole body seemed to be so fragile, that a single touch would topple her over. Little tremors ran across her body though she tried hard to stifle it. He face was turned away. Bathed in the moonlight, Ichigo thought that she looked very much like an angel.

A lost angel.

A scared and lonely angel who has lost all her radiance.

He steadied himself and made his way across the roof to reach her. What she was doing on his roof still puzzled him. He had woken up and felt restless so he opened his closet to talk to the petite girl but she wasn't there. After searching his whole room, he heard the sound of tiny light footsteps on the roof.

"Searching for you, midget. What are you doing?"

Rukia hesitated. It was so tempting just to run into his arms and tell him everything that was wrong.

But she won't.

And she can't.

"Nothing."

She mentally praised herself as her voice sounded stronger and surer than before.

"It doesn't look like nothing shorty."

Rukia felt like collapsing. His voice sounded so . . . so much like him; so strong and confident; so sure of himself and the situation.

"Ichigo . . . I-"

She stopped, unsure what to say. If she said she was fine, he wouldn't leave anyways because she obviously didn't look fine. But if she told him what was wrong, then . . .

"Rukia."

Another hole appeared in the already crumbling wall of her defences; just from him saying her name.

"Tell me. What's wrong?"

He took another step and stretched out his hand for her to take. She stared at his hand as if it was the only thing left in the world. It seemed like an eternity that they had stood there; frozen in the same position.

"I-"

Then, slowly, she raised her trembling hand towards his and gently placed her cold fingers into his warm palm. His fingers tightened around her hand and slowly, Ichigo pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as if it would shield her from all the pain and fear that had encased her.

"Tell me, Rukia."

She took a shuddering breath, her face never leaving his chest. Time passed differently in Soul Society and the Living World. She had already been here so long, much too long. Soul Society needed her again.

"I have to go back. Back home."

* * *

><p>The click clack of the wooden sandals echoed as someone walked down the hall way. The figure approached a door which had a tag which read: 'Hinamori Momo' and pushed it open. He approached the bed, now making no sound. The only thing that made noise now was the beeping of the heart rate monitors and the rustling of the oxygen mask that was placed across Hinamori's face.<p>

The figure opened his fan and grinned.

"Don't worry Hinamori-kun. I promise you that I will fix this mess up. Help is on the way, I'll make sure of it."

He gently brushed his hand against her left eye and winced when he felt the mixed reiatsu rising up from it.

"Tsk, tsk. You poor thing. He didn't do a very good job did he? No wonder he's after mine now . . . "

He stepped around and began fiddling with several keyboards that were attached to a monitor. A series of beeps sounded and he began clacking away on the keys.

"I need to get rid of some evidence."

* * *

><p>Getting drunk on sake was the last thing that the Captain of the 10th Division wanted to do. He was a Captain for crying out loud! They were supposed to set an example for the rest of the shinigami. But right now, he couldn't care less about the rules and regulations. He just needed something to keep his mind off things. Matsumoto did it all the time, so why couldn't he?<p>

As he fumbled around for another bottle, he knocked one over and it fell from the table and shattered into many pieces. The sound of it, reminded once again of what had happened.

_Hinamori had lunged towards him again knocking over the vase of flowers, spilling all the water and shattering the vase into a million pieces. Vaguely his mind registered that it was quite an expensive item but then it drifted back to the matter at hand. _

_Gritting his teeth, he decided to go ahead with his plan. There was no other way. _

_As Hinamori got closer and closer, he didn't move, trying to lure her in. Sure enough, Hinamori's speed increased and just when she stabbed her sword forward, Hitsugaya moved. He got behind her and struck a heavy blow to her head. _

_She murmured something before she fell flat on the floor._

_Breathing heavily, Hitsugaya dropped down next to her to check her vitals. _

"_DIE!"_

_Her body suddenly jerked to life, and lunged at Hitsugaya once again with her bare hands. Surprised and completely unprepared, Hitsugaya's instincts (that he had been reigning in to protect Hinamori) kicked into action and he swung his zanpakuto up towards her. _

_There a slicing sound of metal through skin and blood began to flow; all over the floors, the sword and Hitsugaya. _

_Hyorinmaru had gone straight through Hinamori's stomach. _

Hitsugaya had been taken to 4th Division as well to be treated for minor injuries but being the stubborn Captain that he is, he escaped during the changing of the night and day shifts and headed towards Matsumoto's favourite bar.

What still puzzled him was that Hinamori didn't seem to say 'die' towards him. It was rather more like she was telling the monster that was 'her' for a while to die. Even more confusing was the fact that Hinamori's eye, which hadn't cried at all since that day had begun to shed tears of blood during the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"But . . . I thought you can't. You didn't have your powers back right? You can't go back."<p>

Rukia shook her head.

"Isn't this your home now, Rukia? Why do you have to go back?"

How was she supposed to explain what Kisuke had told her? She didn't believe it herself when she heard him for the first time, but slowly things started making more sense. Pieces began falling together, it was nearly complete. There was no way she was dragging Ichigo into this. He's innocent and he doesn't deserve being caught up in Soul Society nonsense.

"I want you to promise me something Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled her closer to him, not liking the way she was talking. It sounded like . . . it sounded much too like a goodbye.

"What?"

"Stay strong. Fight off the hollows, continuing living like you did before you met me."

"What . . . Rukia, are you telling me after all this time, you're leaving? And you don't even give a good reason?"

Rukia didn't look up.

"Sayonara Ichigo."

Then she suddenly disappeared from Ichigo's arms leaving him all alone on the roof.

"Wha- . . ."

He looked around frantically.

"No . . .no,no, NO!"

She was gone, just as quickly as she had appeared in his life.

"RUKIA!"

~_They battled, and fought with all their might, not knowing when the endless struggle would be over. But despite knowing all that, they continued anyways because eventually even the darkest part of the earth would be touched by the faint rays of the sun . . . ~_

**AUTHOR NOTE: **hehehehehhehehe . . . I am a very bad writer. I had a huge writer's block because I knew what was going to happen but I just couldn't seem to find the right words . . . then more assignments came and I drowned in them . . .

But please leave a wonderful, treasured REVIEW!

Aprilup

Oh and let's see if you can guess what this phrase means or what it's talking about:

~_The battles of great minds often include so many innocent who are caught up in a useless fight of pride and knowledge . . . ~_

GOOOD LUCK

I will think of a prize later . . . ;)


	9. Mirai

**AUTHOR TIME: **

I'm alive . . . I'm alive . . .

I'M OK BOOKWORMTIFF!

I'm so sorry for not updating!

As an apology I have written another IchiRuki one-shot (I Want to Change the World), go check it out! Don't forget to review! Flames are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I actually haven't used you yet, not too sure if you're in character or anything!

YORUICHI: Well, it's ok! :D I get bash Kisuke, so I'm happy!

ME: Umm . . . ok! The disclaimer if you please, Yoruichi-san!

YORUICHI: ~meow~

ME: O_O huh? You changed into your cat form?

YORUICHI: (trots away, tail wagging)

ME: ==' I do not own Bleach and the random characters.

**Chapter 9: Mirai – The Future**

_~ It looks so far away; untouchable and precious, glowing with a radiant light. Everyone is trying to reach out and grab it for themselves and everyone will eventually find it – the future . . . ~_

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

The question hung in the air and hit Urahara like a whip as he stepped into the room.

He turned and faced the direction of the voice and gently dipped his head, snapping his fan shut in the process.

"Kisuke . . ."

He didn't reply.

"I'm not going to scold you."

"Why not? You should."

She stepped out and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"It was a mistake, I know that you didn't mean to. But promise me that you'll fix everything up. Promise me."

He didn't say anything back.

"I'm trying . . . I'm trying, Yoruichi."

SLAP

He lifted his hand to his left cheek, where a red mark had appeared.

"Well, try harder. You're destroying all their lives like this. End your stupid battle with _him_! Stop dragging everyone else into your fight! I helped because _i _wanted to, but they don't even get a choice. Those poor kids . . . they're just kids!"

He nodded.

"I will need your help again."

She released his wrist and let herself relax and fall into him.

"Then you already know my answer."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat slumped on his bed, his back against the window. His throat hurt and his muscles ached after spending the night searching through the whole town of Karakura for his . . . friend.<p>

No, his best friend.

She was gone.

No trace of any of her reiatsu hung in the air. Not a single thing that had belonged to her had been left behind. It was like she was trying to tell him that she didn't exist in his life at all. No pictures remained; no belongings . . . just the faint trace of her lingering scent that teased his nose occasionally.

How he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh; the way she would try to brush those stupid bangs out of her face, everything. She had come and pulled him up and made him feel lighter than he ever had. She saved him from the pool of despair that he didn't even know he had fallen into.

"Rukia . . ."

His head slumped lower as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

BAM

Ichigo's head shot up as something sailed through the window and smashed against the wall of his bedroom. It was some kind of balloon he realised as he looked closer. The balloon slid down the wall, leaving a message that looked like it was written in blood.

_Come to Urahara Shoten . . . if you want to save Kuchiki-san_

_Immediately_

Then suddenly the balloon hit the ground and several more words were seen.

_P.S if you think this message is not funny because it scary, then you have no sense of humour . . ._

A vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead and he raised a trembling fist at the wall.

"SHUT UP URAHARA!"

* * *

><p>Gin moved slowly towards the library after the job was done. There was still one last thing he had to take care of . . .<p>

But his mind was foggy and unclear, something that hardly ever, no, never had happened to him before. His thoughts were always clear and strong. But . . . the amount of blood that he had spilled tonight weighed heavily on his mind.

So many people . . .

His sword was trailing behind him in the dust, leaving a little trail of dark blood that dripped off the blade.

All of them were dead.

All 46 of them.

Soul Society is now under control of Aizen.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya moaned.<p>

His head was throbbing like mad after drowning himself in sake last night. Everywhere seemed to hurt; his thoughts were slurred together, or was that his vision? He didn't know anymore.

All he knew now was that he had screwed up; really badly.

Why would Hinamori trust him now?

How he wished to go back to the days where the biggest worry of the day was whether they would get home on time, so they wouldn't be scolded by grandma. Things had gotten so complicated, so fast. He picked himself up and managed to walk slowly back to his division before collapsing on the sofa, not caring if anyone saw him now.

He drifted off and let himself sink into the welcoming black emptiness.

* * *

><p>"What the hell-!"<p>

Matsumoto lifted up the sheet of paper with shaking hands and re-read it again to confirm exactly what her eyes told her the first time.

"T-this is . . ."

BAM

The door of the library closed, leaving Matsumoto alone in the dim lights that surrounded the walls.

"This is a surprise ain't it . . . Ran-chan?"

* * *

><p>"SPILL, URAHARA!"<p>

"Must you yell so late in the night? You're waking up all the neighbours . . . do you really want them see some random black figured, orange haired guy in the middle of the night yelling about going to the world of death?"

"Shut it, four eyes!"

"Perhaps you would think more about shutting up, Traffic light. Your hair screams louder than your voice and that's saying something. . ."

"What did you just say you little-"

Orihime winced as Ichigo tackled Ishida over and they started rolling on the ground, not letting their throats rest for a second. Beside her Chad stood silently like usual observing the commotion with no great interest.

"U-uh . . . Urahara-san is ready to meet you now."

The paired turned to see a meek little girl with two pigtails, hiding behind her serving plate.

"T-the tea is ready . . . so would you like to sit first?"

She gestured towards inside and flinched slightly when she heard a particularly loud thud from behind Chad.

"Don't worry about them, they won't actually kill each other . . . I hope, ha-ha."

From inside the voice laughed and a slight swishing of a fan could be heard.

"Why don't you come in, Inoue-san? Sado-kun? We can leave those two to sort out their problems while you two can tell me all about your training with Yoruichi."

Orihime smiled.

"Then, if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he suddenly sat up from the sofa.<p>

"Urgh . . ."

His vision was still blurry and his muscles felt like jelly. The young captain placed a hand to his forehead in a vain attempt to stop the headache.

Why had he woken up?

Nothing had happened, yet he still had the nagging feeling something was wrong. All he wanted to do was fall back into sleep but his senses wouldn't let him. He looked around the room, blinking vigorously to clear his sight. Nothing seemed out of place, the room was perfectly quiet.

The moonlight, which had been hiding behind clouds before, began to creep out, shining through the window and gently illuminating the Captain's desk and chair. Hitsugaya stared at the light for a moment before his eyes widened. Ignoring the pain that seemed to pierce him from everywhere, he stood up and grabbed Hyorinmaru while trying to maintain his balance.

Maybe it was just a little coincidence or maybe he was just being paranoid; but, she had always been there to make sure he got home on time. So where was she now?

He reached out for Matsumoto's reiatsu signature and found it at the library. It was faint and flicking, something that should never happen to souls in Soul Society. Slowly, he slid open the door with great difficultly and stumbled out into the corridor.

"Matsumoto . . ."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto's fingers were itching to grab her sword but her heart kept on whispering to her about how <em>he <em>would never hurt her.

"What are you doing here, Gin?"

Gin stopped.

"Nothin' much. What are ya doing, Ran-chan?"

The question suddenly drove Matsumoto's mind away from the fact that Gin was in front of her and forced her to remember the pieces of paper in her hands. She quickly folded the papers quietly behind her back.

"Just . . . looking for something."

"Oh? Is tha' so? Perhaps I could help ya."

Gin started to move closer again.

Matsumoto quickly stuffed the papers in her back pocket and hesitantly drew her sword.

"Wha' is it Ran-chan? Nervous? Ya don't need ta pull out ya zanpakuto ya know . . . I won't hurt ya."

She swallowed once to calm her nerves then gripped her sword more firmly to hide her shaking hands.

"You know what's on those papers don't you?"

Gin just kept on smiling at her.

"Why are you doing this? There's no purpose!"

Still no reply.

"Gin . . . GIN! Tell me! What's going on?"

"_Shoot for the kill . . ."_

Matsumoto frowned.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

Ichimaru finally dropped his smile and mouthed something to her before pulling out his zanpakuto. Matsumoto only registered the fact that he had mouthed "sorry" to her when it was too late.

"Shinso!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked on in amazement as he saw the powers Orihime and Chad had gained from the battle he had with Ishida. The amount of spiritual pressure released at that time must have been huge.<p>

The battle had happened just before . . . . before Rukia's disappearance.

His friends had gotten stronger . . .

Yet, he was still like this.

"Ya, Ichigo, when are you going to get Nee-san back?"

A little lion plushie crawled out from Orihime's bag.

"I miss Nee-san you know! Even if you're not going, I will go and rescue Nee-san!"

Ichigo's face twisted into his usual glare.

"Shut up Kon!"

Ichigo emphasized his point by promptly squishing the toy's face under his foot.

"Calm down Kurosaki-kun! There's no need to damage the perfectly good soul."

Ichigo immediately turned his scowl towards Urahara who was watching him with eyes filled with amusement. Urahara sighed and picked up his cup to a take a sip.

"So why are all of us here, Urahara-san?"

Inoue asked, hoping to ease the tension a little.

Urahara finished the cup and put it down before opening his fan.

"Isn't obvious? We need a plan to crash Soul Society, of course."

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was breathing heavily, one hand leaning on the wall for support as he tried to make his way down to the library. His head still hurt and since he started walking, the pain had only increased. The white haired captain cursed himself for drinking so many in one go; he had never done that before and now his body was paying for it. The only thought that kept him moving now was the fact that Matsumoto was trouble. He had sensed her reiatsu spike up and down, a sign of panic and danger.<p>

Matsumoto knew something, Hitsugaya was sure.

The only problem was the fact that he couldn't remember why he knew that.

He just knew.

His sword felt a ton of bricks on his back, the iciness biting into him, trying to force his legs to stop. The wind felt like it was going to blow his head away from all the noise it was making. Something's wrong.

Definitely.

A hangover headache would never feel like this unless . . .

Water suddenly started to pour down on him, soaking him right through his captain's cloak. He numbly held out a hand; it was raining, all down his face. It felt cold and wet but suddenly for a second, his mind was clear.

A hangover headache would never feel like this unless. . .

Unless someone had spiked his drinks.

* * *

><p>CLANG!<p>

The sound of two zanpakutos echoed in the big library, highlighting the fact that they were completely alone.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

He never stopped advancing and Matsumoto furiously tried to keep up with his attacks.

"Why . . ."

She managed to spit out through gritted teeth. The force behind each blow was heavier than he had ever dealt to her and it still surprised her.

"Why Gin . . . why do you-argh- never . . . tell me!"

Matsumoto decided that she had to try to defeat him; just defending would never make sure she would get to her Captain to tell him the news.

"Take this: Growl, HAINEKO!"

Her zanpakuto burst into a mess of grey ash which floated everywhere obscuring Gin's vision.

"Don't try ta hide Ran-chan . . . I just need a lit'le somethin' from ya. Come on . . ."

There was no answer.

Gin frowned and then sighed.

"If ya must continue to be like this . . . I'm gonna have to . . ."

He turned around and quickly flicked his zanpakuto forward. A slicing sound was heard before all the ash retreated back to form the zanpakuto which clattered onto the ground.

Gently, Gin walked over to the unconscious body of Matsumoto and shook his head.

"Don't ya remember?"

He bent down and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I always win at hide and seek, ya know."

* * *

><p>~<em> "It sounds ridiculous when they say to believe because you know there's no use. But maybe if you tried believing for a second, just a second, it might just begin to make things better . . . ~ <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: <strong>I APOLOGIZE!

THE REASON WHY I UPDATED SO LATE WAS BECAUSE . . .

For a period of time, I dunno why, I was just so depressed and unmotivated. . .

BUT I AM BACK AND UPDATES WILL BECOME MORE REGULAR SO PLEASE SUPPORT AND READ!

AND REVIEW!

Aprilup


End file.
